Monica's Experement
by andrew.matlack
Summary: First story of 2020! During Season 2, Monica's working on an experiment that she was simply that she's working on, but what Ross didn't get to know that he need to figure it out of what she's working on, we'll get to see if there's going to be quite interesting to figure this mystery out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story of 2020 and we all know that I had a great Christmas and a happy new year so I think that I might get to have my first _Friends _story, as it took place in Season 2 where Rachel got a project and she get to make sure that she might had to work hard on it, and it seems that one of our friends might get to help her so bad, so let's read everyone, we're going to have some _Friends _Fun! Enjoy!

Chapter 1: A surprising project

It was a sunny day at the Central Park Café as we find that Joey get to be that he was enjoying his coffee. "Ahh, nothing like a cup of joe to perk up your morning." as he get to enjoy it, he saw that Rachel get to bring in the project and he seems that she got something that she could be that she might had to make it as she get to show him. "You'll never guess what I got in the mail!" she said. "This happen to be that my very own go-kart!" As Joey get to see Rachel and her brand new go-kart.

"Wow Rachel, I think that you got that brand new go-kart." said Joey. "Perhaps that I think that this is going to be a hard core project." she said.

"I think that you might had to make sure that you're going to be on the ball." said Joey.

"Well yeah, I haven't heard from Monica lately." said Rachel. "I Think that quite that she's working on an experiment."

"An Experiment?" asked Joey. "What kind of an experiment?"

"I Don't know but whatever it is, I think that she seems that she may be on to something." he said.

"It's because that I happen that she gets to work on it." said Rachel. "Why don't you get to see what he's up to?" she asked.

"Nah, I get to work, the producer is making a great episode of _Days Of Our Lives." _he said. "Really?" said Rachel. "What's it about?"

"Uh-uh, if I tell you, it won't be an episode."

"Oh, it's a surprise." said Rachel. "In that case, I can't wait." as they get to leave.

As they get to make sure that they get to go to their different paths, they knew that they could make it as they get to make it as they're up to.

Meanwhile, Monica as they could get to make it as she gets to work on a experiment. "I think that this is going to be the greatest experiment that I can come up with." She said to herself.

What is she exactly working on? You might get to see the next chapter to find out.

What? I've been informed that were continuing the story.

As we might had to make sure that Ross gets to the bottom of this, he knew that he was going to be that quite as they could be that he gets to find out that she was working something important.

"So Monica, I Think that you're working on an experiment, huh?" said Joey.

"Uh-Huh."

As Joey gets curious. "I Supposed that you might had to be that you got something big here, huh?"

"Yeah."

As Joey scratches his chin. "Okay, maybe if I could help, maybe that I could get to do get some tools?"

"Yeah right."

As he get to worry, I think that he happen to might to figure it out for himself.

Now you may come back to the next chapter and see if Monica may be on to something.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: This is my first _Friends _Fanfiction and I bet that we could be that this first story of 2020 might get to be awesome as you think.


	2. Chapter 2-02-03-2020-Look Closer

A/N:This is the first chapter since when January 12, 2020 and as we get to kae sure that last night's super bowl LIV show that San Francisco 49ers had lost and the Kansas city have one, 21-to-30 and in case you seen it, please comment about that. Aside of the super bowl, we last left off Ross, he gets to see that Monica get to she gets to make sure as they might to be surprised so they get to see as they could know that to see that, whatever she'll get to see that they might had to see it when she's ready that is, if Ross that get to help her.

Chapter 2: Figuring it out what the invention could be

As Ross get to make sure as they get to see that he need to figure it out of what to make sure as they get to make it as they get to make sure as they get to know that of what it is.

"I bet that Monica's on to something that Incould make sure as they get to know of what it is." He said. "This could be a time machine, a high store container maker, or maybe an Flying car of some sort."

"Ross, relax." Said Rachel. "I'm sure that she might had to make that she happens to be that she's a genius."

"That's right," said Joey. "And besides, I think that I get that same way on _Days Of Our Lives."_

"Look Buddy, I think that it could be that whatever she may be working on, I think that she might had to do as they get to see that she's the hard working woman that she happen to be." said Chandler.

"This had got to be one of these inventions that she's working on," said Ross. "I am the science geek after all."

"Don't lose hope," said Pheobe. "Whatever she'll get to be working on might be onto something speical."

"I just got to see that I might had to make sure as that as they get to knew that whatever she's doing, that make her famous."

"Like Joey when he first got on _days of our lives? _I bet that it was going to see if I could be getting that it could be big, so large, even get to see that happen it was exciting that I hope that get to see that it was going to change the world, and even it could be that happen that make it as we all know and we could be proud of her!"

As they looked at him confused as he chuckled. "Right."

"Look, if you don't want her to be doing it alone, then why don't you help her?" asked Joey.

"I think that I could do that," said Ross. "I want to help her so I think that it could be that might had to see that she'll get to work it with her." As he get to make sure that he was going to help her as they get to see that they could work together.

And so, as Monica get to work on her invention as Joey gets to see that he might to to take a closer as he might and to work hard on the invention as they get to know as they get to make sure that he get to see as he had to figure it to know of what it is.

"Monica gets to work on that invention and it seems that he gets to see that he might it ,to kae sure as they get to see that quite as they might to see as he gets to see that it was nothing that could be a strange way is working on it.

Come back next chapter as we get to see if Ross is really if he could get Monica to to be working on it together.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank you and I thank a fanfiction writer who believed in me in the reviews that I read before making this chapter.

Closing Note: And for those for people who watched _Days Of Our Lives, _It's been a soap opera since 1965 and it's been growing strong ever since, now I don't being to bring out actual shows, but since Joey is in actor in q fictional way, I'll make it an exception so thank you and please put some comments in the story.


	3. Chapter 3-03-22-23-2020-Just can't put

A/N: This is the first chapter since February 2, 2020 And I saw the _Friends _Lookback Docutmary and as we left off the story, Ross was just talking to his friends as Monica get to see that she was working on an experiment as they can figure out of what it is, so they knew that if Ross wants to know of what's going to be, he had to figure it out for himself.

Chapter 3: What's your experiment

As Ross get to make sure that he gets to figure it out, he knew that he happen to use as he might had to noticed that he gets to learn that Monica get to feel that she gets to see that it was quite as she happen that he was going to feel that it was going to be that happen to noticed that he needs to feel as she could be building something.

:"There's got to be something that Monica building," said Ross. "I bet that there could be that there was an something that there was going to feel that might felt strange about it as I happen to learn that there was going to feel that there was going to be a highly redeemed portable store."

As he get to sit down, he knew that it was quite as he get to make sure that he had to take his mind off Monica and her experiment as he turn on his tv, revealing to be a gangster movie.

_"All right you," _said the TV Gangster. _"I want to know your secret!"_

_"I'll never talk," _refused the TV Gangster's victim. _"Never!"_

As Ross knew that it was starting to get serious, he changes to another channel to a Bugs Bunny cartoon.

_"You want to know about the secret?" _asked Bugs as he lean over to Yosemite Sam. _"I'll tell you what the secret is, but It'll cost ya." _As Ross changed over to another channel as he get to find a political report. _"I want to know your secret!" _said Candidate No.1 _"No you won't!" _refused Candidate No.2.

_"You Will!"_

_"I Won't"_

_"You Won't!"_

_"I Won't!"_

"I think that's enough for one day." as he gets to turn off the TV, he knew that Monica get to see that her experiment that she gets to work on it. "I have to help her so I could make it!" as he gets up to her, she knew that started working on it right away so Ross had to walk up and said to her. "Hello Monica."

"Hello." as she gets to work on it.

"I see that you're working on an experiment." said Ross.

"Yes, we establish that that." said Monica. "So, what experiment are you working on exactly?"

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be a secret anymore."

"I didn't say anything about a secret." Said Ross. "I just wanted to know if there could be that if this experiment could be this big."

"Oh, it's big all right, I think that you're going to wait until you see it."

"I don't want to wait it until to see it," he said. "I want to help you."

As Monica get turn around as she said "Well, if you want to help me, then I guess that you're going to make sure that there could be that you might had to take care of the kitchen supplies over there." as Ross looked as he turn his head and said "I don't see any kitchen supplies." he said.

"Oh, well then, I guess that it could be that it was highly noticed that you're going to sit over there at the couch." as Ross looked at the couch and said "Okay, I will." As Ross get to sit on the couch and he seem that he was thinking about the experiment. "Okay Ross," he said to himself. "I Think that you're going to see that she's working on an experiment."

As he get to noticed that he gets to make sure that he gets to learn that he was thinking that it was quite that he noticed to make things to surely as he get to know about it.

As he gets to find out more about the experiment, he was going to be that quite as he noticed that he was strictly that he was itching as he gets a little impatient.

When he gets to noticed it, he happen to say to himself. "I just got to know about the experiment that Monica's working on, whatever is it, I just can't put my finger on it."

As he gets to know that he happen to feel as he get to feel that it was quite as he felt that it ain't too big and it ain't too small either.

"I just got to know about the experiment as I get to see that quite as I happen to feel more about it." and that's just what hit him, it learns that it could be that it was going to be a simplify that Ross thinks that Monica can't do it alone.

Come back next chapter and see if we could make it as he could go back to his friends as Ross get to learn more about it.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: Sorry about making this chapter short but I had to think a way to do a Version 2.0 of one of my earlier stories _Viva Via Cartoons,_ do an "Babies Next Door 3" story, or continuing Retro Mania's request and even what to do with a story, Also, I added a Bugs Bunny Cartoon in Ross' TV so if you're a fan of _Looney Tunes_, please make a stand-alone _Looney Tunes _fanfiction story in Private Messing. Thank you and have a good rest of your day and for the sake of Coronavirus, please wash your hands!

David Schwimmer (Out of character until next chapter): Listen, you can't end a chapter like that, you got to be a little more entertaining.

: I don't feel like entertaining with all that Coronavirus.

(Bugs Bunny appear)

Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes): Welcome to _What's the next type for the next fanfiction story of "F.R.I.E.N.D.S."!_

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

David: You better get to get use to it Andrew, I think that Bugs Bunny is going to be a story about it.

: Hey, I've added Joey into my first Cartoon Crossover Halloween special, what more do you want from me?

Bugs: Okay Andrew, Okay David, it looks that that you're going to choose one of the three doors to see what's the next type for the next fanfiction story of the hit 90s show _Friends, _So what'll be docs? Will it be Door No.1, Door No.2 or Door No.3?

(Author and David talking about it while the audience shouting it out)

Melvin (Madagascar Series): Take the first door, take it, take it!

David: We decided that we're going with Door Number... 2.

Audience: Yay!

Cartoon Villains: Boo!

Bugs: Let's see what you didn't choose as we start with Door No.1.

(Door No.1 Opens)

Young Ross: this is all your fault!

Young Joey: Me? What do I do?

Bugs: It seems that you would've choose an age regression story for the next fanfiction story of _Friends. _Let's see what's behind Door No.3!

(Door No.3 Opens)

Bugs: Ooh, It looks like you've made a crossover with the hilarious sitcom _Seinfeld _where it's a show about nothing! Now let's see what's door No.2

(Door No.2 Opens)

Joey's Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandson: Hello Ross, I've been expecting you.

Audience: Aww.

Cartoon Villains: Yay!

Bugs: It looks like that you picked a sci-fi adventure where Ross gets frozen and stay frozen until the year 2214! Thanks for playing _What's The Next Type For The Next Fanfiction story of "F.R.I.E.N.D.S."! _See you on my fanfiction story of _Looney Tunes!_

Music: Merrie Melodies Theme plays

Second Closing Note: I Had to make Bugs Bunny as my post credit scene of the fanfiction story and made a transcript made based on my fanfiction game show series _How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying _so it currently up to almost $30,000.00 in one season and 2 episodes, $28,159.09 to be precise, so yeah, just want to you to know.


	4. Chapter 4-05-18-2020-Driving Ross Crazy

A/N: This is the first chapter since March 23 of this year known as 2020, And as we all know that Ross was being driving crazy so he need to make sure as he could figure it out of what could possibly be doing it turns out that he knew that it was working about whatever she could be working on. Could it be that she gets to create something unusual? Only one way to find out.

Chapter 4: Driving Ross Crazy

It was a another day at the Central Perk so Joey had to take Ross to order some coffee in order to take his mind off Monica's experiment. "Oh boy, I don't know what to do," said Joey. "I Think that this experiment of Monica's could be getting on my nerves."

"Here, have some coffee, I think that you're going to take some mind off it." said Ross. "Thanks. buddy." as he get to drink the coffee as he get to take a drink in it.

"I just don't know what to do Joey," said Ross. "I Think that Experiment that might get to be getting me." as he put his head on his head.

"Maybe whatever it is, I think that it could be that it was quite as that it was simply as they get to know that she was working on it for weeks."

"Well it could be a chance to end world hunger." said Ross.

"Maybe, then the whole world could grew some food this big." as we all know that it could be that might happen that it was going to be simply right down to their knowing and such.

As they get to learn that it was quite as they could see that Monica came in and said "Well, if you want to know about this experiment, I think that it could be that it was going to be amazing once they get to make sure as they would get to follow as they might had to follow when they're going to love it!"

As they might had to make sure as they get to hope that it wasn't a sure thing but they do know of what is she talking about.

"Say Monica, I was thinking," said Ross. "I was wondering if you could get someone to help, as you realized that you can't work on that experiment on your own."

"What are you kidding? Of course there was an experiment that I can work on an experiment so I think that it was going to be quite exciting the world to see."

"Come on Monica, you got to realized that you can't get that to amuse all of the people and what they get to see as they would possibly as they get to learn that quite as they happen as they get to possibly as they find out of what it is."

"Oh Ross." Smiled Monica as she laughed, then turns into a frown. "They'll know of what it is." as she gets to order some coffee.

It seems that they get to know that she was simply that she was going to know that it was noticing about whatever they could possible be thinking about so I think that it was quite as they happen they get to noticed that it was driving him crazy.

"The Suspense is killing me!" cried out Ross. "I Don't know if I could be exactly if I could believe this experiment or not." As he get to make sure that he gets to pace around back and forth and he knew that he could know that he was going to make sure that he was going to drive him crazy as he get to see that he would know that whatever that could see as they get to make sure that it was quite that he was going to think about it until that he has an idea.

What idea did he have? You're going to wait until next chapter to find out.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note Sorry to make this chapter short but I'll think of a way to making the next one longer.


	5. Chapter 5-05-25-2020

A/N: This is the first chapter since May 18 of this year, and as we left off Ross, I think that it could he happen to noticed that it was quite as they would Joey wants to know about the experiment as Monica get so hard about it so they get to make sure that she could be that quite as she'll get wow the world with it. Will she get to do it? Only that Ross that could get to see that simply as possible.

Chapter 4: The Revel of the experiment

As Joey get to wonder if Monica get to figure it out, they knew that they could possibly as they get to hope that it was quite as they get to make it as she want to learn that to hope that she'll get to noticed that it was simply as she get to noticed that quite as he gets to know of what was going to be.

As Joey get to the table, he gets bored.

As he get to the couch as he knew that sitting upside down didn't work,, as he get to watch TV, he knew that he couldn't make it as he get to know if it helps to take his mind off his experiment as he get to make sure that he could wonder if he could noticed that that he could be that exactly as he knew that quite as he gets to hope of what it could possibly be.

Then he happen to go the bathroom as he remember how to flush, and then he went to the kitchen as he get to wait patiently, and then came along Phoebe as she gets to enter the room. "Ross, I know that this is a hard time to think about what is this experiment's about to be, but I think that you'll should be that you could get to Monica's and help her." she replied.

"And what? get to bother her?" Ross asked. "I think that she'll get bothered and she'll get to be that she might had to noticed that it's going to be get ruined."

"Oh no she'll won't, I think that she'll get to be that work on that experiment so she'll get to show to the whole world as they get to see as they could be amazed."

As Ross get to stand up as she learn that she's right. "You know, you're right." said Ross. "I think that I could be that get I get to be helping her." as he sit back down. "But I can't go to her home and help her," he said. "maybe that experiment could be a failure."

"No it'll not." said Phoebe. "I think that it could be that quite as they would know it might had to feel as they would know that makes a world a better place."

As Ross get to stand up again, he knew that she could be right as rain. "You know that you're right, I think that I could help her, and then I could let that mention to be making the world a better place."

And so, as he get to Monica, he get to place a walky-talky on her table. "What the heck are you putting that walky-talky on that table?" Monica asked. "Why, it's quite simple, I think that it could be that it was going to be that it was going to know that in case that you need help, you just need to press that button and call me."

"I know how a walky-talky works Ross." Said Monica. "I think that I can handle it."

"Oh that's great!" said Ross. "I'll just put it down and leave it over there so you'll get to make sure that you'll get to call me and then you get the chance, you'll get to see that you might had to call on."

As Ross get to wait that his experiment to make sure that he has to wait a call from Monica as she gets to make sure that she need to call.

Ross has waited so she need to make sure that Monica had to call so she need some help as he thought.

As he waited, he knew that he could be that he might had to wait patiently and getting tired.

It was until 3 hours later, Monica had to turn on the walkie talkie and she wants him to come over.

As Ross came over, he said "Do you need some help becuase I-" as Rachel halter and said "There's no need Ross," she said. "I can make reveal as we get to show to our friends."

"Oh boy!" He said so excitedly!

What could Monica has made? Find out in the grand conclusion of the story.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note:I want to wish "Friends" fans a happy memorial day becuase this chapter is worth it.


	6. Chapter 6-06-01-02-2020

A/N: When we last left off Ross, he wanted to give Monica some help, but it seems that she was done already, so what was that that she made to show her friends? let's read and find out.

Chapter 6:The Reveal At The Convention

It was at the room as they get the gang to possibly to see Monica's finished experiment. "Oh boy, I can't wait to see Monica's Experiment!" said Joey. "I wonder what it could be, I wonder what it is." said Phoebe. "Whatever it is, it ain't that Tukey mask," said Joey.

"I think that it could be a chance to put an end to world hunger." said Chandler.

"Well if it ain't going to be a way to be simply as they get to noticed that it was quite as they understood." said Phoebe.

As Ross and Monica get to appear into the living room, she get to show off her invention. "Guys, you're probably wondering why are you here." Said Monica. "What you're about to see is my invention that it's finish and expected to be the greatest invention that in the world so they could make it as it could change the world!" As she get pull of the cover as they saw that the other 5 turn their excitement into despair.

As they might get to see as they know, Monica looked right at them back. "What?"

"Monica, what the heck is that thing?" asked Chandler. "Why it's my latest experiment," she said. "I get to use a person to fly with these pair of shoes to order to fly." as they might should've known, they knew that they could be that they could known that Monica get to see that she explains about how does it work.

"As far as you can possibly, these shoes are going to be that quite as they get to make that it was going to be that simply as they could keep you running until they get to make sure that they had to keep running even without your feet getting any stinky."

As they looked confused, they get to make sure as they get to possible as they happen as they looked confused as they looked into closer. "Monica, what are you saying?" asked Chandler.

"Just as I get to make sure as they get to make it as these shoes can change the world!" as they happen that it was confusing as Ross get to come up as he get to tell her. "Now hold up Monica, I think that you're getting out of hand." he said. "even those shoes might even get to exist in the future, I mean, what do you let people know about it?"

As Monica get to imagine that she gets a Nobel piece prize.

(Fantasy Starts)

_"Congratulations Monica, you have won a Nobel peace prize for preventing feet from getting stinky," the mayor said as Monica smiles. "And as you manged to make this easy, we're giving you a check is only worth $100," as Monica frowned. "and a brand new Buick."_

(Fantasy Ends)

"Well Monica, as we get to chip in together before we get to take to the convention, I guess that we could be that we might get to work together as we get to remake it." replied Ross.

"You think so?" asked Monica.

"Sure I do think so, as we get to see as we might had to make sure that we could make it before the convention start." And so, they get to remake the invention as they get to do as they would know that as they get work hard as they could possible as they had to build it up.

THE NEXT DAY AT THE CONVENTION...

At the experiment convention, they get take it as they get to put around as they might as they could get it to the position. "Ross, I'm a little nervous," said Monica. "What if they don't want to see my experiment?" "Will you relax?" Asked Ross. "I'm sure that you'll get to be fine as possible.

As they get to worry, they might had to see as they get to worry about other experiments as they could noticed as they realized that this is going to be one tough competition.

As experiments have come and tested, they knew that the judges are find out about whatever that they get to make sure as they could feel that it was quite as they get to whatever they might happen to be a success or a failure.

Finally, they get to Monica as she get to be showing off her experiment. "It has come to my attention so they could let you know as they get to possible as they get to make sure that they can wear shoes and get to wear them by getting your feet sweaty and/or stinky so I think that it could be that it was quite as they prevent your feet that be prevented from doing that." as Ross smiled and gives him a thumbs up. "And so, I presented to you-" as she get to pull off the Cover. "-the mega shoe wear."

As the judges get to put on those shoes, they get to feel as they get to possible as they get to test as they get to usually to feel their feet. "Hey, they feel conformable." said the first judge. "yeah, my feet are feeling it." said the second judge.

Just then, they get to start feeling that they get to run over, they get to run over all over the convention as the other contestants as they get to run over as they get to set the place on fire as they get to make it as they would possibly as they might had to run over as they could make it as they could allow as they happen to fall down, bringing the house down.

It was until 28 minutes later, they stopped running and Monica asked "So, did I win?" The Judges nodded their heads "No."

it was back at the apartment as they get to make sure as they get to noticed that Monica lost. "Way to go Ross, I knew that I should've stick the original plan."

"Well maybe if you could make it a little better, I think that it could be that you would possibly that it wasn't my fault." said Ross.

"Yes it is!" cried out Monica. "You think that I wouldn't done any worse?"

As Chandler get to stop the argument. "Guys, guys, guys, listen here, it doesn't matter who's fault it was, it was both your faults." he said. "What matters is you two had a great time working on it together and you two deserve to share the glory."

"He's right, I'm sorry." said Monica.

"I'm sorry too." said Ross.

"On the bright side, I think these shoes are really great," he said as he get to take them off. "And the best part is," as he get to show off his stinky feet. "My feet doesn't stink at all." as Monica realized that she haven't got that part at all as she and Ross fainted.

"Okay, so I guess that I was wrong." as Chandler as Ross and Monica stay fainted.

The End

Please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: It's a long time to make this note reached that high so I got a lot of other stuff on my mind and yes, my birthday is coming up in 2 days so yeah, please comment me on that too. Thank You.


End file.
